


You Called For Help...

by GenderSwapfell_Bleu_Paps



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Empathy Soul, Error needs to chill, F/M, Female Reader, I'm still learning dont taze me bro, Ink needs to mind his own business, Kinda sorta my first book, Multi, Reader need a hug, Shitty Writing, Will take suggestions on what skeles to bring on in >:), Winged Reader, reader has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderSwapfell_Bleu_Paps/pseuds/GenderSwapfell_Bleu_Paps
Summary: again i am so sorry ;-;





	1. Chapter 1

Waves crashed against the golden grains of the beach, sand could clearly be seen churning beneath the waves. Off in the distance, little specks of darkness could be seen as flocks of birds migrated up into the Bahamas. Calls echoed across the coast as a lone figure walked along the surf, their feet sinking into the sand, white sundress fluttering in the crisp morning breeze as their hair flapped lazily behind them. Black wings rested against her back, the length of them dragging against the ground as their glossiness reflected the sunlight. Matching feathers lined where their ears would be, feathers ruffling as the wind disturbed them. (E/c) eyes gazed before them, blinking owlishly at a hut safely tucked away in the tree-line. White washed exterior shone in the morning light, glowing proudly from its wooded surroundings, making it hard to miss from the crystal waters. The window sills, doors, and roof where made of driftwood planks found on the beach, gifted from the vastness of the ocean. Steps of log halves lead to the front door, opening to the inside, an open floor plan due to the small home. Bed in the corner, clothes at the end of it in a old chest; bathroom had privacy though, surrounded by thin pieces of wood woven together. The kitchen was made of flat stones for the counter, hollow bamboo pieces for the plumbing, and more planks for the cabinets that housed the scraps of food that where stored at the moment.

Everything was peaceful…

Until the echoing groan of metal against metal sounded of in the distance.

The girls heart pounded as she scurried around her home, hands shimmering with teal wisps that licked her skin eyes glowing likewise as she sent out her magic across her house making everything it touched shimmer away into nothingness.

Thundering steps where alarmingly close at that point where her eyes widened in alarm and her magic flailed to do its work faster. A couple of strands of her magic dance across her turning her invisible.

Only to freeze up when a ripping sound opened above her.

Looking up only to be crashed down upon by two masses.

A yelp of surprise escaped her as she tried to roll out of the way only to be at the bottom of said pile.

**_“1nK Y0u b4STaRd!!”_ **

“WHAT?! This is  _ my  _ fault?!”

**_“0f CoUR$3 tH1S Is ¥oUR fAul₮!”_ **

“Oh no  _ you  _ _ didn’t _ . You started it in the fir-”

_ “CAN YOU BITCHING COUPLE GET THAT FUCK OFFA ME?!?!” _

  
  


Reader POV

 

Before my next breath, I felt all of their weight off of my shoulders. Getting up and dusting myself off, I glared at the culprits who were at this point standing next to each other like partners in crime.

The one on the right was black boned, wearing a blue-to-black hoodie, black basketball shorts with blue lines down the sides, read leg bones and black slippers. Their face was adorned with blue streaks coming from their eye sockets, which were red and had a black eye light lined with yellow eye light in the right one while the other one was black to blue to yellow.

Their companion looked brighter than the first. They actually had white bones except for a black stain on their cheek. A brown scarf rested upon his shoulders over his cream colored t-shirt with black sleeves that neon blue pattern down to the cuff. A furr lined, faded blue was tied around their hips along with black basketball shorts with tights beneath with the same patter as the shirt sleeves. To top it all off, tiger printed sneakers and a paintbrush the size of them.

I frowned.

Just as I was about to speak up, the sound of a canon charging up interrupted my thoughts. Before I knew it, I bolted to the two skeletons, snatching them by the collars of their shirts/hoodie, and lept up into the air. As the ground disappeared from beneath me, a large bronze mechanical structure stared back at me, but I flew on, the beats of my black wings unwavering.

My passengers flailed around aimlessly in my grasp as I climbed higher into the clouds.

**_“l3t mE G0!! Y0u aNoMLy!!!!”_ **

I couldn’t help a chuckle from escaping me as I looked down at the offending skeleton, ears flicking amusedly.

He (I’m assuming, same goes for the other) looked up at me, and boy… if looks could kill. The errors surrounding him increased as my smirk grew.

“Are you sure?” I hummed.

Noticing the glint in my eyes, he paused.

**_“NeV3rM1nd.”_ **

Nodding, I faced forward once more, tilting my wings ever so slightly to drift to the left.

**_*BOOM!*_ **

A ball of plasma grazed the tip of my wing, making me cry out as the searing pain spread through me.

But I glanced down to see the looks of terror on the skeletons faces. My face twisted into a grimace as I pushed back the pain, shifting the burning sensation as a punishment and a motivation of the newcomers I held beneath me. My wings beat harder,propelling me forward faster than before. A growl rumbled in my throat as everything became a blur as the urgent need to protect overwhelmed me. Boney hands grasped my arms as the adrenaline rushed through my veins, blinding me of the shouts that rang out. My wing like ears flickered to and fro as my head turned to look behind me. Teal marking burned on my wings and blazed from my eyes as the magic curled into the air behind me. Suddenly, I dove straight down into the wooded biome below, the ground rapidly approaching. Just as I was a good twenty feet from the ground, my wings snapped open, catching me before I collided into the earth. A hut rested in the trees in front of me, zeroing in my sight on the shelter, not knowing of the soldiers and Humvees chasing behind me and the bullets that whizzing past my head. The familiar screaming of protest ran from my right arm.

_ Almost there,  _ I mentally screamed,  _ Almost there almost there almost there almost therealmosttherealmostthere _ **_almosttherealmosttherealmostther-_ **

Diving into the door, I flung my new companions into the shelter earning grunts of protest from them. My legs wobbled weakly as I bustled around the hut, searching for gauze and antibiotics, only to freeze up when a hand rested on my shoulder. I flinched violently, snapping my head to the owner only to see the artist one of the two gaze at me with a worried look on his face.

“I’m fine,” I mumbled, “Just need some medical supplies. I know they’re in here somewhere...”

Shrugging off his hand I continued.

Only to collapse into the waiting arms of sleep where I stood.


	2. <----its not a chapter, this is a lie and im rlly srry

_omg i'm so sorry_

i swear im working on another chapter, im just  _ **a master**_ at procrastinating

~~totally not wasting my time reading other stories~~

for those who are actually excited 4 the next chapter...

thx? i guess?

so um...

 heres a teaser

    (happy halloween btw)

 

“Error.”

Said skeleton blinked, tearing his gaze from the feathered fiend he didn’t realize he was glaring at.

**“wH4t.”** He huffed, turning back to the tangled mess in his fingers.

“Do you mind lending a hand?”

Errors sockets narrowed as he glanced back up.

**“!f I d0n’T?”**

The soulless skeleton chuckled darkly.

_"It's awfully rude to not help someone who save your life."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i am so sorry ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> okay so... i hope this isn't too weird, this was all based on a dream i had and i tried to put on paper  
> sorry that its not that long... its a start tho


End file.
